A Matter of Change
by TerrasAngelsDemon
Summary: I wanted my family again. My first, my second, and maybe my third. I wanted to feel their warmth and their love. A feeling that I’ll never get ever again." A story about the life of yet another OC. RobxStar, other slases pending. Rate and review please.
1. The Prologue

_Just be aware I do not own any characters from Dc Comics, just my oc. _

_

* * *

_

_A Matter of Change: Prologue_

_"The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want."_

**_Ben Stein_**

The dusky sky was painted in pastels of purples, pinks, oranges, and blues. All these colors flowed into a bright and bold epicenter that gradually hid behind the horizon as the glowing diamonds of the night sky shone in and out of view. Trees became black figures in the distance, they were stripped of their color entirely.

This coarse blanket that I was on was made of unknown fibers but carried scents that were all too familiar to me to rid off. And I laid upon that blanket on a grassy hill in a rural field far away from the hustling and bustling of the city life that I grew up in.

This was tradition. My tradition. Laying –secluded- and watching nature in its moment. Watching trees slowly grow taller and wider, watching flowers burst from their buds. This new life of mine was made up when I was young and still had a family. Long ago, when I had never lost one, or two, and –although they denied such- three different families to call my own.

Fly. I wanted to fly again. I wanted to feel ecstasy in my reach again, to feel the soft wetness of the clouds in my grasp. To be free and independent. My ultimate goal.

I wanted my family again. My first, my second, and maybe my third. I wanted to feel their warmth and their love. A feeling that I'll never get ever again.

Remember. That was all I could do. As I watched history and time unfold itself without warning, I let my mind cloud itself with thoughts of the past.


	2. Chapter 1: From the Start

Be warned, I do not own any characters from Dc Comics, just my own.

* * *

A Matter of Change: Chapter One: From the Start

_"My home is not a place, it is people._

_**Lois McMaster Bujold**"_

There was a previous time in my life where I grew unsure of myself in the worst of ways. A time in my life where I was trying to find myself so early in a lifetime. Yet, it seemed somewhat reasonable now that I think about it. I was 16 almost 17 when I met the Teen Titans. Our encounter was quite amusing and we developed a friendship, a family, that I still hold dear to me. As sentimental or melancholic as it may sound, I'm sure that I'll never forget them: my first real and best friends.

It was pouring in Jump City and it seemed that it wouldn't lighten up until two days after today. At least, that's what the meteorologist on the local news said. Elizabeth VanCampp watched the local news on her small screen television set as she sat on her futon-slash-bed. Her small apartment compromised of one small living room which also served as the bedroom, a tiny walk-in closet, a small bathroom, and a kitchen. She had half a wall of moving boxes that were still packed with family keepsakes and decorations that she couldn't find the time to bother with and set up. She had been living here for about a year- provided by her caretaker that she had never really known- after her family had died before her very sight.

It was a weekend, Sunday afternoon to be exact. She had had school tomorrow and work. Her designated clothes were already out for her tomorrow in the closet, so there was no need to worry. She twirled her straight black hair- that barely seemed to touch her shoulder- around her right index finger as she lazily rested her head on her left hand and tried to catch some interesting story on the news. So far all she heard about for the entire day was all about the city's greatest heroes, The Teen Titans, and their latest escapades. 'Glory hogs,' was all she could think of about them. She liked superheroes to tell the truth but it always seemed as if they were primarily interested in fame rather than the worlds safety. Especially that Robin character.

Her bright green eyes rolled around in their sockets as a response to the Titans 'bravery and wit' to save yet another damsel in distress. She blew a stray strand of her long bangs into place. Utterly bored, she abandoned the Tv, got up off the chair and, got up off the chair and walked over to the other end of the room where several boxes labeled 'Family' in big, bold, black Sharpie lettering were stacked in two small rows. She picked up the top one of the second row, lied it on the floor. Carefully opening it and tearing away the bubble wrap, she dug her hand through until she had found the family photo album. It was a hard cover case in a deep burgundy shade with gold outline and detail. She opened the cover to the first page. The first two photos were of a man, a woman, and a small girl.

The man appeared to be in his early to mid-30's. He had lengthy black crew-cut hair and black eyes. He appeared to have tannish skin and was slightly muscular. He wasn't particularly tall, about five foot and nine inches. He wore a pastel yellow short-sleeved business shirt with a pointed collar, seven buttons down the front (the middle two were buttoned at the moment, exposing a white tank top underneath), and a chest pocket on the left side; and a classic wash boot cut style jean. The woman looked to be in her late twenties. She had long wavy blonde hair that had touched the small of her back and big, blue eyes. She was wearing a purple and white patterned tie back empire short-sleeved top that had a scooped neckline, puffy sleeves, and stopped at the hip; with a classic wash skinny style jean Capri and an eighteen inch inseam and nicely fitted her natural curves on her slim and pale figure. The small child was at least four years old. She had chest-length black hair that was combed into two neat and high curly pigtails with short bangs. Her green eyes were framed by long black lashes that striked a contrast to a pale skin. Her green and white striped Ruffled Henley shirt with a smocked neckline and puffy short sleeves matched her classic wash denim mini-skirt with a heart pocket.

The family was posed together at the park playing some game, possibly tag. Smiles adorned everyone's faces. The teenager pondered over this picture for several moments before reading the description under. 'Mommy, Daddy, and Elizabeth (Age 4) at the park for a weekend picnic on June 25th, 1996 before the massive heat wave.'

She looked through several pictures like this. Pictures of her and her mom, when she got pregnant. Pictures of her mom's funeral when she and the baby died in labor. Pictures of her and her dad before he was brutally murdered two years ago. There were even a few photos of her uncle Brant.

She tried to hold back the tears threatening to escape her eyes, even if she was inside the sanctity of her own home. Well, it really wasn't home, not to her. Home was so far away now, so lost to her.

Suddenly, she felt a grumble in her stomach. Good, she needed some fresh air on the way, and seeing as she really didn't have any food in her kitchen at the moment. She fished through her pockets. Twenty dollars. She could buy a nice meal with that, maybe a sub from that nearby deli.

Making sure to lock the door, she headed out. Down the flights of stairs and through the main entrance. She stood before the busy sidewalk and streets before her. She had come down wearing a black and white vertical striped button-down blouse with puffy short sleeves and a pointed collar; a A-symmetrical multi-layered black mini-skirt; and patent leather thigh-high boots that laced from the bottom up and had a slight heel. She adorned herself in a black chained necklace with a large angel wing and her mother's engagement ring; large dangling metal angel wing earrings; and a white and black checkers stud wristband on her right arm.

She made a left and walked a few steps. Suddenly, she was pushed back by some odd force or another. Gusts of dust flooded the air for several moments and she quickly stuck her face into the palms of her hand.

It took a while for her and the rest of the crowd to be able to look up and figure out what was going on, but she already had a good clue as to what it was.

"It's the Teen Titans! Wow." She could hear a small child exclaim in the random distance.

She tried to crack open an eye but as soon as she saw two figures flying towards her, she decided the view of black seemed more sufficient enough. As soon as that one eye closed, she felt her body being pounced on by anothers and her back was wholly on the ground as she hardly hit her head.

"-ss. Miss? Mi—" Her hearing faded in and out as she barely latched on to the voice before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

I do not own the Teen Titans or really anything at all. But I wish Gumbleorkaschmelf was real, sort of...

Have fun reading! =]

* * *

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

**Carl Jung****"**

Her eyes instantly fluttered open as if on a cue. This room, she didn't recognize this room. She was on a bed, not hers. She swished her head from side to side.

Judging by the railings on each end, she must've been in some medical bed. That could clear up for the rest of the room. Similar cots lay in a row beside hers, each one divided by a thin white curtain. Tables and counters were filled to their limits with medical equipment of sorts, equipment that she never recognized.

She was wearing a pink medical gown and her underwear, her other clothes must have been somewhere else, she couldn't see them at all. Slowly she raised her hand to her forehead to scratch a sudden itch on her— "Wha-what is this?!" Her mouth voiced out her own thoughts as she felt strands of medical tape wrapped around the width of her head.

"You don't remember do you?" A random noise appeared. Instantly, its owner revealed itself from the shadows to be none other than the leader of the superhero team of which she wholesomely disdained.

"No. Not entirely," She quietly replied. Whatever must have happened to her had to be serious if she was here, since she's usually heard of other victims being placed in the local hospitals. The Titans weren't people who would generally bring random bystanders to their abode unless it was something important. 'Or if you yourself had some sort of powers,' She noted, remembering that blonde bender that was on their team for a short while. 'Whatever happened to her remains a complete mystery…'

"Hmm. Well, Johnny Rancid was about to come after you, we're not exactly sure why. You may have looked like Starfire or Raven to him through all the smoke. Anyways, I tried to get you out of there as quick as possible. Apparently, it didn't seem to work out so well as I had planned." Robin tried to explain.

"I can see," A curt answer, some dissatisfaction of his clumsy error had dripped like venom through her words. He picked up on her tone quickly and decided to brush it off this once. She obviously wasn't a fan of them at all.

"By the way, I never did ask for your name," He tried to lead them out of an awkward conversation that went nowhere.

"It's Lizzy. Lizzy VanCampp." A sheer utterance of her name. Somehow, Lizzy did not feel all to sociable today, like any normal day.

"Oh, ok. Lizzy, you're currently being held in our medical wing," He obviously stated. "We'd like you to stay in here for a little more -just another half hour or so- until it's secure that you won't have another fainting spell. After then, you're welcome to leave this room and walk around the tower if you'd like –just avoid going into any private rooms of ours please- until tomorrow. If you don't mind." If you don't mind?! Of course she minded. She didn't want to be cooped up here for so long. Yet, she had no interest in starting any trouble with anyone, especially in her state.

"I don't mind at all," So she accepted his offer.

"Good. Well I'll leave you." He started for the door, quickly shuffling his feet to turn the other direction and walking briskly.

"Wait." He stopped at a dime for her sullen command. Turning to face her once more he returned the same somberness, "Yes?"

"If it's not inconvenient, could you bring me a glass of water? I'm really thirsty," He gave no direct answer but a short nod. She quickly asked one more question before he took his leave. "Also, what time is it?"

"Monday. Eight p.m." He muttered before quickly leaving her. She already missed school and work! She couldn't believe she'd been here for over a day, nor that she'd have to spend another night. 'That long for just a bump on the head and passing out?' Of course she wanted to get out of this bed as soon as possible. She needed fresh air. So she tried to occupy herself in such a short amount of time. Thinking, counting tiles, anything really –there were no magazines or books or any sort of entertainment that was nearby.

**≈*≈*≈**

"Oh hello friend Lizzy! I hope you had the pleasant rest. You seemed out of the it when friend Robin accidentally pushed you." To say she had a pleasant rest was an overstatement. She immediately rushed out of bed once Cyborg had delivered her a glass of water and her clothes after doing a quick check-up on her before leaving. A bump on the head was such a laugh to him when she reproved that he didn't need to fuss over minor conditions. ' Just a bump on the head would be a better substitute to the seven stitches on the head and a very large band aid for the huge scrape on your arm,' he had explained to her.

"Yea, it was nice," She politely remarked to the tameranien princess. She quickly found the living room because of the sign on the door. It was weird, just a feeling made her do a few a turns here and there until she found it.

"Come! You must be very hungry," Starfire led her into the kitchen area. "There are the leftovers of the dinner that I made" Lizzy uttered a confused okay. She was hungry, no doubt, she just didn't expect such hospitality from them.

The Tamaranien princess had seated the guest to a stool on the bar as she heated the leftovers. Seconds later, a ding was thrusted out from the microwave, signaling the food was ready. Starfire took it out and happily presented a plate of red mushy breadsticks under a pile of green noodles and yellow bubbling sauce with tiny blue chunks. Lizzy looked at the mess, questioning to herself if it was edible or not, before her stomach gurgled out a loud growl. Edible or not, she was very hungry and nothing was going to stop her from eating. She quickly scooped a forkful of the goop and ravagely inhaled it through her mouth. It may have looked nasty but it tasted better than anything she ever had before in her life, a taste so very indescribable but delicious. She took more forkfuls, savoring the taste until Starfire stopped her in midst-bite. Lizzy couldn't help but groan.

"Friend, that is not the way to eat the Gumbleorkaschmelf unless you want to anger the gods from my homeplanet." Lizzy sat there in confusion but sighed. She would do anything just for another bite of Gumblerakasmalf, or whatever it was. "Okay, so how do I eat it?"

"You think she can be trusted? After what happened last time-" Raven secretly inquired to Robin on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg, though still barely listening to the conversation next to them, were making such loud comments to the video game of the month that they were playing.

"She isn't that bad, Rae. She may not- Awwww! BB! What did you do that for?," Zealous laughter erupted from the changelings mouth as his stunt interrupted Cyborg's input, who became fully engaged in the game once again.

"She may not be too fond of us, but I doubt she's any evil. By the looks of it, she doesn't even have any superpowers or anything. She's just a normal person," Robin tried for an optimistic outlook.

"Yea, c'mon Rae! She seems pretty cool. Try to look on the brighter side of things for once," Beast Boy wholeheartedly backed up Robin's side. "…Dude! I lost! How did you kill me like that? I was so whooping your ass not too long ago." The game had ended at that, despite the protests of best two out of three from Beast Boy.

"Friends! May we watch a movie with our new friend Lizzy?" Starfire dragged the poor girl over to the rest of her teammates. Lizzy was almost in mid-protest until the band of teenagers had actually agreed to the idea, with some bit of awkward silence. Starfire immediately pivoted back towards Lizzy and made a puppy dog face. "Oh please, you must watch a movie."

"O-okay-y…" Lizzie awkwardly affirmed the idea. She was instantly plopped down onto the couch in between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire rushed over to the movie cabinet and began listing off all of their collection at a rapid pace which Lizzy could not keep up with.

"So what film do you wish to see?" Starfire excitedly asked. Lizzie had not seen many of these movies, her family was more into books and board games or Uno rather than technological media such as television or movies. But at least once a year in the summer, they would go visit the local drive-in theater, she remembered.

"Any movie is okay with me. I'm not too picky." She was in a somewhat indecisive mood today, she really had no objections to anything at the moment.

"We'll watch this one!" Starfire picked a movie out of the pile in a haste without even looking at the title. The team made a groaning noise as soon as they saw just the cover page.

"Night of the Living Dead? Again?" Robin sighed at having to see this movie once more. Once or twice was cool, but after seeing it over twelve times in two months was too much. It was too late though, the alien had already popped the DVD into the slot.

"Have you ever watched this movie before?" Raven brought up a topic starter to the guest. Lizzy caught notice that the question was for her and she quickly nodded.

"Once, but that was years ago," Lizzie rambled on. "After the-…well um, I never got a chance to watch it again after the first time." She had to catch herself before she opened up to them completely. The lights dimmed as the film began and Lizzy found herself in a state of happiness despite who she was with.


	4. Chapter 3: Another Encounter with You

I do not own Teen Titans...or much of anything else in this world.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence."  
George Washington

It was about six in the morning when she ran out the tower and quickly made her way to school. She didn't bother to wake up anyone in the house, though she accidentally startled Silkie when he secretly decided to spend the night with her. She had to make a quick pitstop at her apartment to change into the school uniform, grab her bags, and get a quick breakfast in before running late for school. She made it okay, just missed half of first period though.

Last night was pretty uneventful. The group of teenagers sat through the movie. Lizzy had tried to contain her fits of giggles during obvious scenes of "horror." She couldn't help herself, she didn't get scared at these types of old films, and she thought it quite hilarious. By the time they did finish the movie, the team had to leave for another emergency and Lizzy went to go do a few necessities before heading back to her temporary bed.

It was the last few minutes to the end of the school day and Lizzy was in her gym period. The class was outside, running the track.

"So explain why you were out yesterday again? Every time I ask you, you seem to avoid the question somehow, or a distraction comes up." Kiera, her best friend inquired. Kiera had waist-length red hair with platinum blonde highlights –that was tied up for the class- and pretty blue eyes, but she always covered them with red colored contacts instead. The two were running side by side as they finished up their required amount of laps.

"I was really sick from the weekend still. Big stomach flu and everything," Lizzy couldn't possibly tell Kiera of her true whereabouts, even if they were best friends. "It was very nasty."

The red-head gave a disgusted face to her friends answer, but made no inquiry about her friends injuries. No person that she knew of could get a couple of stitches from a flu, but it was obvious that Lizzy didn't want to tell her so she dropped the subject. "I'd rather not hear the details please. …Oh, I hate these gym uniforms. It's like they were made to expose girls –and annoy me." Lizzy watched her friend tug her bright red shorts down. Lizzy couldn't help but pull her own shirt this way and that to keep it from sticking to her own form. "Oh Lizzy, look! It's the Teen Titans. Why are they here?"

Lizzy shot her head over by the bleachers. Nothing there. Yet when she scanned her eyes farther south she instantly spotted them. Talking to her teacher. Why? Why, why, why?! What was it the last minute of school and the band of heroes just had to come to the school.

"Let's go," Lizzie latched onto Kieras arm and practically dragged –despite her friends protests and constant pestering- the both of them to the finish area and straight out of the track as quickly as possible to avoid a large confrontation. She was not ready for this by all means. She ignored the teacher yelling at her for not finishing their laps in the background and any other noise that tried to hold her back from escaping the Teen Titans as quickly as possible.

By the time the last bell had rung, Lizzy and Kiera were already dressed out of their gym clothes and into their normal school uniforms: a white, button-up sailor top with a tan and white pinstriped collar, a pink bow at the chest, and three thin, pink stripes on the hems of the short sleeves; with a tan plaid mini-skirt. Lizzy let her hair flow out of their pigtails and pushed back major clumps of her bangs with two panda shaped hair clips. She also wore brown cowboy-style boots with knee-high white stockings and a black and white cameo necklace on a long golden chain.

"Seriously, what was that for? Just because I mentioned the Teen Titans didn't mean you had to high-tail it out of the track. It wasn't like they were here for you…or anyone else for that matter. They were probably just around to make sure everything was ok." Kiera clomped around in her pink studded converse high-top converses. The two were in the front school grounds -with all the other students- making their way to the gate.

"I'm sorry. It was just a careless reaction," Lizzy sighed, hoping that what her friend was saying was true. "You're probably right. …Well, what do y'know? They're still here." Lizzy stopped dead in her tracks before sputtering out the last two sentences. Kiera snapped out of her confusion and looked over her friends' direction of face.

Sure enough, there were there Teen Titans waiting right at the gate entrance. A whole mess of fans crowded the five superheroes and virtually left them no room to breathe. Lizzys' widened eyes narrowed into small slits and glared at the suck-ups. She could hear the many shouts and cries that begged attention. "Robin, sign my bag please!" "Cyborg, let me take a picture of us together with my cell." "Raven, please read my poetry. Agree with me that it was worth a better grade than I got." "Beast Boy, please turn into a cute koala bear for us." "Starfire, go on a date with me!" The poor, unsuspecting Titans actually obliged to some of these requests without thinking twice.

Lizzy couldn't help but heave a huff and roll her eyes as she and Kiera walked past the crowd and turned away from the school. It took a while for the Teen Titans to notice their friends' departure, and they quickly rushed after her, trying to shake off the fans. The five teens chased after the girls, calling after them to stop.

"Lizzy, hold on. They want us to stop." Kiera stopped them. Lizzy was about to open her mouth in protest but found it too late when the fivesome finally caught up with them.

"You left without saying goodbye," Robin mentioned. "Or even letting us do a quick check-up on you." Cyborg added.

"I was about to be late for school. I'm trying to keep up a good attendance record," Lizzy retorted a matter of factly. She tried a nicer tone with the next sentence, "And, as you can see, I'm fine. No need to worry about one girl and a few bruises when there's a city in perilous danger for what seems to be every moment of the waking day." Kiera stood by her best friend confused like nothing else in the world. 'I knew she wasn't sick. Were they involved in her injuries?'

"We could have driven you back, y'know." Beast Boy happily pointed out. Lizzy knew he was right, them driving her back to the city would have been more convenient and efficient. Yet the thing was, she didn't want them to know where she lived just yet. 'It's bad enough they know where I go to school. …Wait, this is the only high school in Jump City, of course they would know!'

"We just want to know that you're all right friend." Starfire sadly replied. It was evident in her face and manner that she didn't want Lizzy to leave all too soon. Kiera eyed her best friend, who had a guilty look on her face, and gave a small smirk knowing exactly what would happen. Kiera had been trying to tell Lizzy over and over to think of other people's feelings at some point in her life, Lizzy hadn't quite registered it through yet but the girl was slowly getting there without any knowledge of her own.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, thanks for caring about me like that." Lizzy quickly thought inwardly on how to at least repay them back. So far she couldn't really think of anything, and that made her feel worse than the look on the alien girls face. Then—"How about this? To repay you all for your kindness, I will spend the rest of the day with you doing whatever you want. Kiera, please come too. I don't want to leave you out on all the fun." Lizzy truly didn't want Kiera to feel completely left out, but she also wanted her friend there as a median and an icebreaker. The offer was perfect too. They didn't have any short-term homework whatsoever and she didn't have work until tomorrow. She wouldn't have to worry about cancelling out on anything so soon.

Kiera gave a firm nod to the invitation and both girls were greeted with firm hugs by the Tamaranien princess, who stumbled upon words and words that they and the rest of her team could not understand.


End file.
